wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost City of Night
The Lost City of Night was the original Night Kingdom and was one of the main locations for the book Darkstalker (Legends). No one knew where it was until Darkstalker came from under the mountain when Peril freed him. It is located just south of the Kingdom of Sand, on a peninsula by the sea known as the Talon Peninsula, named like this because it would be the foot of the dragon if Pyrrhia was one. Not much is known about this area of Pyrrhia, except that it is the catch to The Jade Mountain Prophecy, whereas the prophecy states that "Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice/ Unless the Lost City of Night can be found". The land is rough and craggy and is ideal for hatching moon born dragonets (unlike the volcanic island they fled to). And it has a shield dome that covers the entire kingdom, which prevents IceWings from entering, killing them. (This shield was created by Darkstalker) The homes inside the Night Kingdom are organized according to rank. The higher your rank, the higher your residence is on the cliff. When Queen Glory sends dragons to investigate the ruins, she finds that the old Night Kingdom is not the best place to live after all. Geography The Old Night Kingdom has a series of canyons, caves, and mountain peaks. In Darkstalker (Legends), ''it seems like the peninsula is shaped like claws, while in the books set in modern day the peninsula is far smaller and lacks these claw-like capes. The geographical appearance has changed much from Darkstalker's period of time to after SandWing war. The southern tip of the kingdom has disappeared, caused by either rising levels of sea or erosion. The Kingdom itself appears to stretch all the way to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, taking up much of the Sky Kingdom in the modern Pyrrhian day world. Surrounding the border are the mountains called Darkstalker's Teeth, which is where the border of Darkstalker's IceWing repelling curse is. The Great Diamond The Great Diamond is what the NightWings called the shape formed of the tribe's most important buildings. The palace and school were placed to the north, not far from each other, and the museum and the library finished the shape towards the south. The palace was noted to be the largest of the four buildings. These four buildings formed a diamond-shaped plaza, hence its name, the Great Diamond. Darkstalker's Home It was described to have a pale blue door, which led into a sunlit room adorned with white rugs and glittering crystals and a couch in the middle. One wall was lined with scrolls tucked into little niches. The kitchen was described to be 'impossibly clean' and had tools in it that Clearsight had never seen and couldn't imagine how to use. There was a fireplace with a painting of the family done by Whiteout on the mantle, the picture painted in shades of blue and making the family appear more related than in real life. Whiteout's room contained many paintings of IceWings and NightWings flying together. Most were done in shades of blue, and Darkstalker describes some to be from Whiteout's "Wishful Thinking" series. There were also many pictures of constellations, the three moons, and starscapes. Darkstalker's room was down the hall from Whiteout's and his sleeping spot was marked by a pile of neatly folded purple and white blankets. His desk was bare except for a cloth and three inkwells containing black, royal blue, and emerald green ink. There was a scroll rack next to the desk, and behind it, Darkstalker's Talisman was hidden behind a stone in the wall. Appearances ''Moon Rising The Lost City of Night was mentioned at the end of Moon Rising when Moon had the Jade Mountain Prophecy and said: "Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice "Unless the Lost City of Night can be found" Winter Turning This kingdom was first mentioned in the Jade Mountain Prophecy at the beginning of Winter Turning when Moonwatcher had said: "Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice," "Unless the Lost City of Night can be found." Talons of Power When Darkstalker was leading the NightWings to the Lost City of Night, he flies ahead when the other NightWings were sleeping for the night. Prince Turtle silently follows him. When Darkstalker reaches the kingdom, he flies into his old school. Turtle places a marble in front of Darkstalker, and he thinks that Clearsight is still alive and trying to communicate to him. Darkness of Dragons The Lost City of Night is shown as the setting of part of this book. Here they rescue Turtle from Darkstalker and learn that the NightWings were starting a war against the IceWings. Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:ToP Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:DoD Locations